Zekei Sentry
Zekei, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is Main Character's friend and one of his/her love interests. He is also one of Eos' love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Zekei has dark skin with purple stripes and purple eyes. His hair is black with purple tips. He wears black suspenders with a dark blue bodysuit and black collared shirt underneath. The bodysuit also has multiple stripes zigzagging across it. His Marshall uniform consists of a brown jacket with purple lines and the Vanguard symbol on the collar. He also wears a dark blue collared shirt with a white tie, as well as dark blue pants with purple stripes, and fingerless gloves. Personality Fresh out of the Academy, just like the Main Character, Zekei is a little green and inexperienced, and not very confident in his abilities. He gets taken aback by the sight of blood and nervous about piloting. He tends to blush whenever Main Character or Eos flirts with him. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 1: Sky Captain * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 5: Distress Call * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra (Off-Screen) * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet * Chapter 21: Homeworld * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Main Character He is one of Main Character's love interests. He's also his/her best friend. Main Character and his/her siblings are very over protective of him, as they all grew up with him on Cyber, as revealed in the first chapter. Main Character and he share a kinship, graduating from the Academy together, then taking the Atlas all the way to the capital planet together. In Chapter 16, when MC and Zekei talk about the war and the conflict between Eos and Pax, Zekei tells Main Character that he would be devastated if he lost him/her, that MC has always been his whole galaxy. He also says that MC, Eos, and Pax made Cyber his home. Eos Elara He is one of Eos' love interests. Because he works directly with Eos, and Eos is a more seasoned Marshall while he is a rookie, he takes cues from Eos. Eos will either flirt, encourage, or give tough love to him, especially when Zekei feels unsure of himself. When Oberon jokes with Zekei about working with Eos, Zekei gets a little bristled. In Chapter 18, Eos can decide if they become intimate or remain just friends. Gallery Other Looks Zekei.png|Jumpsuit ZekeiFullView.png|Jumpsuit Full View ZekeiMarshal UniformFull.png|Full View Zekei shirtless.png|Shirtless ATVZekeiFulViewShirtless.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Zekei'sLastNameconfirmedbyPB.png|Confirmation of Zekei's last name by PB Trivia * He was confirmed to be part of the Cyber alien race in Chapter 1. * As of Chapter 5, he is the first love interest in the Choices franchise to be a love interest to two different playable characters (the main character and Eos). ** In the same chapter in a premium scene, his last name was revealed to be Sentry. * In Chapter 18, Zekei is noted to have an internal VSS like Eos and Pax. * If the Jura wins the war, Zekei has to go into hiding, but if you pick him as Main Character's love interest, Zekei will stay with him/her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Alien Category:Cyber Category:Law Enforcement